


bubblegum coincidence

by sleepy_ghost_writer



Category: Animal Crossing (video game)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Cosplay, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ghost_writer/pseuds/sleepy_ghost_writer
Summary: when a hermit (read: animal crossing fanatic) is forced to leave their house for the first time in ages, what occurrences will follow?
Comments: 2





	bubblegum coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swaggy_appa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggy_appa/gifts).



> gifted to my friend and usual beta reader, swaggy_appa!!! welcome to the community, bro :)

The door creaked open slowly as I ventured outside for the first time in ages. It had taken hours for my friends to pry my Nintendo Switch out of my hands and shove me into a jacket and shoes, (although I had insisted on keeping my Raymond cosplay on) but I was finally ready, if not willing, to take a walk. After hours of staring at the colourful, warm scenery of my Animal Crossing island, the world seemed drab and cold. I carefully walked down the sidewalk, heading for the high school so that I could walk around the grounds a few times. A few minutes later, I had arrived at the large red-brick building. I stepped through the front gates and started walking through one of the breezeways that ran alongside the school. Suddenly, I heard a voice. “When the bubblegum pops, I want you to smile and remember every good time we had when skies were grey…” The voice was singing one of the songs from New Horizons, and I recognized it as the ever-popular ‘Bubblegum K.K.’. The voice went on, the singing getting closer: “Oh, bubblegum dear, why are you crying? I’ll never let them take my bubblegum away.” Tentatively, I began singing the next bit of the song. “And when the skies are all blue, all I can think of is you. The world lights at your smile and shines at the sound of your laugh…” The other voice joined in. “And Bubblegum, dear, I just want to see you again. When the bubblegum pops, I want you to smile, and remember every good time we had when skies were grey.” It was definitely a male voice, but it was very clear and quite high, as male voices go. “Oh, Bubblegum dear, Why are you crying? I’ll never let them take my Bubblegum away.” “And when the skies are all blue, all I can think of is you. The world lights at your smile and shines at the sound of your laugh,” I continued. “And Bubblegum, dear, I just want to see you again. When the bubblegum pops, I want you to smile, and remember every good time we had when skies were grey.” The voice paused and let me sing the final verse. “Oh, Bubblegum dear, why are you crying? I’ll never let them take my Bubblegum away.” I heard footsteps coming hurriedly along the corridor. A short, bespectacled boy dressed as Marshal came running around the corner, and stopped short as he saw me. “Were you the one—” “Singing Bubblegum K.K.?” I finished. “Yeah. You have a nice voice, by the way.” He blushed. “You too. Nice Raymond cosplay.” “Thanks!” I replied with a smile. “I don’t usually see a lot of Marshal cosplayers around, but you’re the best one yet.” “T-thanks,” he smiled. There was an awkward pause. A buzz from my phone alerted me to a text at the same time that the boy’s phone chimed. We picked up our phones and checked the message. 

**One new message from: bff**

_ I started playing your animal crossing! Raymond and Marshal… are they a thing?? They should be! _

**New text from: boiiiiii**

_ Dude. Raymond and Marshal. They’re adorable together. Get a girl or guy or human so you can cosplay them together.  _

We both looked up at each other and blushed a bit. I laughed randomly. “Sorry,” I smiled. “It’s just.. I think my friend has ESP sometimes.” “Well, my friend always seems to know what’s going to happen,” the boy replied with a grin. “He, um, was just telling me how he ships Marshal and Raymond.” I almost dropped my phone. “My friend literally just said the same thing.” “Well, since the universe thinks they should be together,” the boy said, “maybe we could hang out sometime? At, like, a cosplay con or something?” “Actually, I’m free right now,” I replied. “There’s a nice little cafe down the road. Want to get tea or something?” “Sounds good,” he replied, taking my hand. We walked off to the cafe, hand in hand. As a funny little coincidence, the cafe was called Café Bubblegum. 

Sometimes the universe just works out like that. 


End file.
